


First Valentine

by ThenameisNu



Series: Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisNu/pseuds/ThenameisNu
Summary: Kei and Tetsurou's first Valentine together.Re-written!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei's POV

Kei bites his fingers as he scans down the racks. Rows of recipe books from the simplest ones to the professional looking ones are displayed neatly, all colorful with delicious looking pictures of sweets. But none of them are able to catch his eyes. One, because he is not into baking. Two, even the ones who claim to have simple recipes looks complicated.

"What to do?" he mumbles.

"What to do for what?" Kei jumps a little when someone addresses him from behind. He turns around and finds Akaashi Keiji smiling at him.

"Akaashi-san!" Kei says, still a little surprised. "Well, I'm planning on baking something for Kuroo-san. But I'm actually not really good at baking, so.."

"Oh, for Valentine?" Akaashi asks. "That's nice. Kuroo-san sure is a lucky one." Kei blushes from the compliment and stutters denial under his breath. "Hmm, You are lucky today, because I am too looking for new recipes for Kotarou-san. Maybe I can help you find something easy to make. Let's see."

Kei watches as Akaashi flips through the books. As usual, he always falls a little for the older omega every time they meet. Akaashi is just too beautiful, with his curly dark hair, fair skin, and soft eyes. His demeanor screams elegance. For him, Akaashi is the picture of a perfect omega. Compared to his salty ass, of course.

He is startled when Akaashi suddenly turns to face him, bringing up one of the no-bake recipe books. "This one has a lot of simple recipes. Maybe you can try some."

Kei reaches for the book and skims through. "Mmm. But.. Isn't it way too easy?" Kei says absentmindedly. "I-I mean! I did say I'm bad at baking. To be honest, maybe this kind of sweets that I can handle. But isn't it, like, too plain? I feel like it will be like lacking effort on my part. I-I actually want to make something more special for Kuroo-san," his voice quiets down in the end of the sentence. Akaashi chuckles.

"That's cute! I see," Akaashi says. Kei feels his face become hotter. He is sure that his face is as red as boiled crab right now. "Hmm, you know, if baking is not your thing, maybe you can try another present. It doesn't need to be cake, after all, right?"

Kei blinks, an imaginary light bulb turns on above his head. "Oh, you're right!" Akaashi hums, he leads Kei to the hobby section. The second he sees the rack, Kei's eyes are immediately drawn to the knitting books. Akaashi seems to understand and takes one of them. "You can knit?"

"I do, actually. We learned it in home economic class back in junior high school. I can't do something complicated obviously," Kei browses through the books. "I think this might work. Well, better than if I try baking, at least."

"Good then," Akaashi says. "Do you have time after this? How about some coffee? We haven't hang out lately."

Kei smiles. "Coffee sounds great. I was planning on buying some ingredients for the cakes after I got the books for practice. But now I don't have to."

"Oh! We can go to handicraft store to buy some threads for your knitting project," Akaashi says. "Let me pay my books and we can go."

"Oh, right. I'm going to pay too," Kei says, showing Akaashi the knitting book.

Kei is all smiles throughout their shopping trips. He's so glad he met Akaashi. Now, he doesn't have to be worried about giving burnt cookies to Kuroo-san on Valentine day.

And that he gets a date with Akaashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's POV.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tetsurou whistles as he walks to Tsukishima's apartment. The plastic bags in his hand swing a little dangerously before he remembers to be careful with the box inside. Hes class was finished faster than what he told to Tsukishima. But the omega said he had no plans today and would only out for grocery shopping. So Tetsurou thinks it's okay for him to drop by earlier.

But in case Tsukishima does mind, he has bought dinner and a piece of strawberry shortcake as peace offering.

He knocks with his usual pattern, the one Tsukishima always complains of how childish it is but Tetsurou knows he secretly likes. After a few minutes, though, Tsukishima still has not opened the door. Tetsurou frowns, his omega is always fast to answer the door. He says the knocking sound is so annoying and get to his nerves. Tetsurou tries to twist the door knob only to find it unlocked. He lets himself in and saws Tsukishima's sneakers at the genkan.

"Tsukki?" he calls. The blond doesn't answer, though. So Tetsurou walks deeper in to the apartment. He then sees the top of Tsukishima's head peeking out of the sofa facing away from the door. His trusty headphone is around his head. "That explains.." Tetsurou mumbles.

The alpha smirks. He walks slowly to the omega and pokes the whorl of his head. "Tsukki!"

Tsukishima gasps. His right hand goes into his head, removing his headphone. Tetsurou thinks he saw Tsukishima hid something with his other hand though. "Kuroo-san!" Tsukishima exclaims. "You here early! Don't you have class?"

"It ended early," Tetsurou says, he walks around the sofa to sit beside the omega. "I bought dinner, by the way. You haven't cooked yet, have you? I hope tonkatsu and potato salad is okay."

"It's fine," Tsukishima takes the plastic bags from his hand and checks the content. "You brought cake!" he claims. By the look of his face, Tetsurou can tell that his omega is pleasantly surprised. As he thought, cake is the ultimate weakness of Tsukishima. After that, it is him who is pleasantly surprised when Tsukishima hugs him. "Thank you, Kuroo-san. I've been craving it actually."

Tetsurou hugs his omega back and kisses his temple. "Anything for you."

A week after that, Tetsurou sits on the floor after a gruelling volleyball practice. He drinks his water while letting his mind wanders. His thought, as usual, is back to the pretty omega that stole his heart since the first time they met. To be honest, Tetsurou thinks that Tsukishima acts rather weirdly lately. He seems a bit skittish and secret-ish. Every time they meet by chance, the blond looks like he tries to hide something. It's not that he is suspicious of Tsukishima, but Tetsurou is insanely curious. You know, curiosity kills the cat or something like that.

"Hey, Kubro!" Bokuto drops his butt beside him. "Why are you day dreaming here? One of those balls will smack you on the face, you know."

"Bo, I think Tsukki hides something from me," he says without being prompted.

"He's cheating?" Bokuto gasps dramatically. Tetsurou shoots him an annoyed look.

"Tsukki isn't that kind of person, Bo! You know that," he complains.

Bokuto laughs. "Of course I know! I'm only joking!" the owlish alpha says. "So, what makes you think that?"

Tetsurou tells him about what he notices about Tsukishima. "That's why I think he hides something, don't you?"

"Hmm," Bokuto thinks as he's gulping his water. "I guess it is a little curious."

"Right?"

The both of them get silence, watching over their other team mates have their turn on practice match.

"Oh!" suddenly Bokuto exclaims. "Maybe he is making you something for Valentine, Bro! It's only 3 weeks away. I've already seen some decorations at the stores."

Tetsuro's eyes brighten. "Bro!" he turns his body to face his best friend. He puts his hands on Bokuto shoulders and shakes them hard. "My first Valentine's gift from Tsukki! Oh my God! Bro!"

Bokuto slaps his hands away, a little annoyed. "I said maybe. Maybe not too, you know."

Tetsurou shakes his hand in front of Bokuto. "Maybe not, but I bet it is!" Tetsurou says, no less excited than before. "Anyway, what do you do for Valentine with Akaashi?"

"Well, Akaashi always makes me something. He's really good at baking, you see. So I always get some kind of sweets, the more complicated ones than the ones he makes in ordinary days. We also always have a date. I usually reserve a table in the restaurant Akaashi likes. Then we do whatever activities we like," Bokuto explains. "But, we don't really have anything special. We both prefer to do that on birthdays or anniversaries. Those, I go all out." Bokuto laughs.

Tetsurou hums. It's nice how Bokuto and Akaashi have some kind of traditions between them. They have been dating since high school though, so it is to be expected. But he can't help being a little envious. He wonders if he and Tsukishima will have some too. Like maybe go to shrine together on new year or see the lights on Christmas.

Well, he will have to build those tradition together with Tsukki, won't he? He's so looking forward for doing it!

"If Tsukki really is making something for me, I will plan something for him too!" he says enthusiastically. Bokuto laughs.

"You do that, Bro! Now we really have to be back to practicing, though."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei's POV

Kei whines from his place laying down on Akaashi's couch. His half done knitted scarf is abandoned on the floor near one of his hands. "I forgot how tedious knitting is. It's never ending! And I'm not that good so I often have to unravel the scarf because I skipped a count or two. Why did I choose to make a scarf?"

Akaashi soft laugh can be heard from the kitchen. The dark haired omega is practice baking a cake for Bokuto's present. "Because you said you suck at backing and better at knitting," he says.

"I knooow!" Kei whines again. He prides himself as an aloof and calm person. He's not one to whine. But this project has already taken so much time from him. He thinks he never worked this hard for someone else's sake. And knitting is so boring! Do something over and over again without variation is so dull. At least with volleyball, there are always something new even though the drills are the same everyday.

"Then just make something else," Akaashi walks to the living room and sits on the armchair. "I can teach you how to make a simple cake."

Kei gets up and takes his scarf from the floor. He sighs. "No, I will finish this."

"Good," Akaashi says. "it'll be a shame if you don't. I mean it is half done and so far it looks good."

Kei inspects the scarf. Thank gods there are no holes or lumps this time. The red and black design looks pretty nice too. "I hope Kuroo-san likes it. I'm kind of nervous."

Akaashi laughs again. "I think he will cry over it. He adores you so much, so anything you give him will burst him to tears, no doubt."

"No way!" Kei feels the blush forming on his cheeks.

"He's dramatic that way," Akaashi says. Kei has to say that he agrees with that. The black haired alpha is dramatic like that. "I bet he is planning something too. A grand super romantic date."

Kei smiles at that. He also thinks that as soon as Kuroo realizes the Valentine's day is coming, he will think of how to make the day memorable. He did that for Kei's birthday last September. It was a little over the top for Kei, but definitely he sure will remember it forever. He loves Kuroo for that too.

Sometimes later, the timer Akaashi has set for his cake beeped. Kei follows Akaashi to the kitchen when the older walks to the kitchen. The chocolate cake smells so heavenly. Akaashi tells Kei to make some coffee while he prepares two slices for them to try.

"I didn't make frosting. It's okay, right?" Akaashi says. "I want to make the base good first before adding anything."

Kei takes the coffee to the kitchen island where Akaashi is already waiting with the cakes. "It's fine. Smells so good, Akaashi-san!"

"Try it and tell me what you think."

Kei moans as soon as the chocolaty goodness touches his tongue. "This is so good! It might even taste better that the strawberry shortcake from that bakery I like," he forks some of the cake again.

"Thanks! I'm trying new recipes and haven't found the perfect one," Akaashi also hums in agreement when he tried his piece. "You're right, this one is good. I might use this for the base."

"Is this for Bokuto-san?" Akaashi nods. Kei forks another bites from his slice. "How lucky. Kuroo-san sometimes tries to bake too. He's pretty good, but not as good as this. By the way, Akaashi-san, what do you usually do on Valentine's day with Bokuto-san?"

Akaashi sips his coffee while thinking about the answer. "Well, we never do something grand, that's for sure. We usually only go out for a date. But like, the usual date things we always do on any other day."

"No way! I thought Bokuto-san would be worse than Kuroo-san for things like that."

Akaashi-san laughs. "Bokuto-san prefers to celebrate things like birthdays and anniversaries. He says those days are more meaningful. Oh, and new year too, because it's 'the symbol of good and better things to come in the future'. I quote it verbatim."

"Wow, I don't know that Bokuto-san is that deep," Kei says. "He's really romantic in a way, right Akaashi-san?"

Akaashi smiles and nods. They continue to talk over their coffee and cakes. Akaashi shares some of his date stories with Kei. It fills the younger omega's heart full with warmth. Akaashi and Bokuto look like total opposite from the outside. One is so calm and composed while one is so excitable and a little wild. But in the end, they fit with each other so perfectly like puzzle pieces. Instead of clashing, their personalities are complementing each other. Kei is actually a little jealous. He hopes one day he will have that kind of relationship with Kuroo.

But for now, he has to finish the scarf on time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou's POV

Tetsurou watches the clouds moving slowly in the sky as he's laying down on one of the parks they university has. His class was canceled and he was too lazy to go home. So here he is, day dreaming instead of using his free time to work on his papers.

One cloud shapes like crescent moon catches his eyes. As always, moon always reminds him of Tsukishima. He feels so lucky to have the omega as boyfriend. He doesn't know what makes a beautiful smart perfect omega like Tsukishima agreed to date an unruly alpha like him, but he sure is grateful. He adores Tsukishima and always makes sure to show it as much as he can.

But this Valentine's thing is slowly eating him.

Tetsurou sighs. Like what he says to Bokuto, he wants to have something special planned for that day. It will be their first Valentine's day together after all. Bokuto says he doesn't really celebrate it with Akaashi because of various reasons, but he sure want to. Lovers' day and all that.

He has thought of some ideas.

First that came to mind of course a romantic dinner date with fancy food, flowers, and candles. But as he thought more about it, he realized that Tsukishima probably won't be able relax in those kind of environment. Oh, he would thank him and probably blush the whole dinner. But he would also be so stiff and try so hard to be proper, like he always does in formal settings. The omega says it because all the formal event his parents took him all through his childhood.

Then, Tetsurou thought of having a stay in date. He could cook some dinner and maybe decorate the apartment a bit. Like bringing the romantic candle lit dinner to his room. And cuddling afterward would be nice. It came with a surprise for him when he found out Tsukishima really like to cuddle. The omega doesn't look like it after all. But Tetsurou discarded the idea as he's not that good with cooking. Just the basics. Besides, he doesn't have a dinning table in his small apartment. Kitchen counter isn't a place to have candle lit dinner.

Other ideas seem to ordinary. Having lunch date and date-like activities are too much like their usual dates. He wants to do something more.

"Kuroo?" someone wakes him up from his daydream. "Why are you taking a nap here?"

"Huh?" Tetsurou squints to see the guy that hovers above him. "Sawamura?"

Sawamura sits beside him. "Don't you have class?"

"Canceled," Tetsurou says as he sitting up. "You?"

"Just ended. So, instead of going home you decided to sleep here?"

"I'm waiting for Tsukki. His class is finished in," he looks at his watch. "An hour. We are going to have lunch together."

Sawamura hums. "I was a little surprised, you know, when I heard you and Tsukishima are dating. I'll let you a little secret. When I was still in Karasuno, every time we had joint practice with your team, I often heard the other first years teased Tsukishima about his crush for 'rooster head captain', especially Yamaguchi. His face was still stoic as always, but his ears would become so red. It was funny to watch. So yeah, I was kinda surprised but also thought 'at last' the first time I knew."

"What? Tsukki had a crush for me in high school?" Tetsurou exclaims. "EEEEEhhhhh. What a wasteeee!" he whines.

"What do you mean?"

"If I knew, I would court him then," he says gloomily. "I was afraid he would reject me on the spot."

Sawamura laughs. "Oooh, so you also had a crush for him too?" he asks. Tetsurou nods. "Well, the important thing is that you are together now."

"Yeah," Tetsurou says. After a minute of silence, Tetsurou decides to ask Sawamura about his Valentine. "Say, Sawamura, you are still with Sugawara, right?" The former captain of Karasuno hums. "Do you have plan for Valentine?"

"Valentine? Oh, right, it's in two weeks," Sawamura says. "Hmm, I don't have anything special planned. Koushi is in Miyagi anyway. So we probably will only skype."

"Long distance relationship is hard, isn't it?"

"Well, it was at first. But we're used to it now. We visit each other once a month anyway. Beside, each meeting feels special after the separation," Sawamura smiles fondly, no doubt thinking about his silver haired beauty. "So, planning something for Tsukishima?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little stuck here," Tetsurou says, scrubbing his face. "I have a few ideas, but nothing seems fit. I want to do something more special that the usual dates we have."

"I see," Sawamura rubs his chin, thinking. "Well, as far as I know, Tsukishima doesn't like something grand, right?" Tetsurou nods. "Let's see. Having lunch or dinner date probably not special enough. Koushi loves picnic, so maybe you can try it. It's simple but different."

"Picnic, huh," Tetsurou thinks. "But it's still too cold for it, don't you think? He hates cold."

"Ah, right," Sawamura says. "Well, I think you know him better than I do. You probably can come up with better ideas than me. But I will tell you if I can come up with something."

Tetsurou smiles. "It's alright."

After that, Sawamura goes to the library, says he has a study session with his class mates. Tetsurou also gets up from his napping spot and walks to the coffee shop he and Tsukishima frequented to warm his hands. He waits for Tsukishima's class to end there while drafting one of his paper. After a while, his omega walks in, cheeks and nose red from cold.

"Kuroo-san," he says with a beautiful smile that brighten the entire place. "Do you want to have lunch now or do you want to stay here instead?" the blond asks when he reaches Tetsurou's table. Tetsurou gets up and takes Tsukishima's hands in his, warming them with his.

"Don't you want to warm up first?" he asks.

"I want to, but I'm also hungry," the blond says. "I didn't have any breakfast. So let's just go to lunch."

Tetsurou lets go off his hands and tidies up his table. "Let's go to that ramen place you like. It's perfect for this weather, right?"

They walk hand in hand while chatting. Tetsurou feels like even only doing something simple like walking together and having ramen becomes special when he is with Tsukishima.

Tetsurou is sure that he can come up with something before Valentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the super late update!
> 
> I have some trouble at work with my-good-for-nothing boss. And I kinda got depressed over that, so hard as I tried, I couldn't write a single sentence. Lol
> 
> Anyway, I'm a bit better now.
> 
> I will post the last chapter as soon as I can. So please wait for a bit. Also I re-write all the previous chapters, so if you want, you can re-read the whole thing.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments as always!
> 
> <3  
> Nu


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awaited Date!
> 
> Kei's POV

It's the day. Kei inspects his handicraft with scrutiny. The red and black scarf is done at last and it looks pretty good. The pattern is simple, only checkered red on black background in both edges of the scarf, the thread he chose is soft, and he doesn't see any holes or lumps. He rubs his face with it, it feels so warm and so good. He hopes Kuroo will love it.

Kei then warps the scarf carefully before preparing for the date. Kuroo said he will come pick him in an hour. He also told him to dress casually when Kei asked. He was relieved when Kuroo said that. Means the alpha didn't plan something so formal. After his chat with Akaashi, Kei was worried Kuroo would take him to a fancy dinner or something. He hates that kind of thing.

He decides to wear his navy turtleneck sweater and his acid washed skinny jeans. He observes his face in front of the mirror, wondering if lip gloss and a little make up will be over kill. In the end, he only applies some lip gloss and some moisturizer. His skin always goes dry in winter like this, after all. After combing his hair, he moves to the living room to wait for Kuroo.

It's not their first date, not even their first celebration together, but somehow Kei feels a little nervous. He fidgets on his couch, nibbling his nails away. His eyes wander to the clock every minute. Kuroo said he will come at 11 and it's still 10. Seriously, though, since when does an hour feel like a year?

Kei jumps on his seat when he hears that annoying knock pattern Kuroo always does. He almost runs to the door before he catches himself. After a long exhale, he opens the door to a big bouquet of colorful flowers.

"Tsukki!" the older male says. He shoves the bouquet to Kei's face. "Happy Valentine!"

Kei takes it and pretends to breathe in the flowers' scent to hide his red face and wide smile. "They smell so nice," he says. "Thanks, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo has his signature smirk plastered on his face. "Ready to go?"

Kei nods. "I'll put this first and we can go. You can wait in the living room, Kuroo-san," he says, walking to his kitchen to put the flowers in water filled vase. The alpha moves to do as he says.

"Tsukki," he hears Kuroo says from the living room. "Is this for me?"

Kei gasps and runs to the alpha. "Wait, Kuroo-san!"

Kuroo looks at him with the warped gift in his hands. "Or not?"

"I-it is," he stutters. "But," Kei doesn't know why he is hesitating. he made the scarf for Kuroo, after all. Kuroo's smirk grows as he waits for Kei's but. Feeling his face get hotter, Kei looks away from the alpha. "Yes, it's for you. Just open it already."

Kei is still facing away from Kuroo when he hears the wrapper ripped. He turns his head, though, when he hears Kuroo gasps.

"Wow, Tsukki! This is so good!" Kuroo slides his hand over the scarf. "So smooth too. Wow."

Kei is sure his face as red as the scarf now. He is pleased, though, to see the wide smile Kuroo's now supporting. "I'm glad you like it."

Kuroo gets up from the couch. He tugs Kei into his arms. "Thank you, Moonshine. I'm sure you put a lot of effort in this," he says softly, kissing the side of Kei's head.

Kei hugs his alpha back. "It's worth every second."

After a few minutes, they head out for their date. Kuroo is now wearing his new scarf around his neck. Kei can't hold his smile every time he catches the alpha rub his face to the fold. The scarf also matches Kuroo's outfit nicely. He wears his black leather jacket over a deep red t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with black boots. Pretty much his signature everyday look. But he looks really good in it, so Kei never has any complains.

Kuroo takes Kei to a restaurant for lunch first. It's their first time eating in the restaurant, but the food is pretty great. Kei has a plate of creamy pasta while Kuroo has risotto. They chat leisurely about this and that over the food. Kei always loves their chats, they never run out of topics to talk about between them. Kuroo can talk about anything, from gossips about their friends to sports to science. That chemistry major especially loves his science, that nerd. He also loves to learn about anything, so he always listens carefully when Kei rambles about his law classes. Oh, and Kuroo love to gossip, more so that they have the same circle of friends because of their high school volleyball clubs.

"So, where are we going nor, Kuroo-san?" Kei asks after they finished their food.

"The National Museum of Nature and Science," Kuroo says proudly. "They have this dinosaur expo going on right now."

"Ooh! I heard about that," Kei says excitedly. He might be a law major, but his love for dinosaur has not faded at all. "I've wanted to go but have no time to yet. Ooh, this will be so much fun!"

Kuroo chuckles. "Good to see that you are excited," Kuroo says, reaching for Kei's hand when they walks out of the restaurant.

"I am!" Kei squeezes Kuroo's hand. "You know, Kuroo-san, I was worried you would take me to some fancy restaurant for this date. Akaashi-san said you probably plan something grand because of how extra you are."

"That Akaashi," Kuroo grumbles. "But, I thought about that, you know. A romantic dinner with candle light and soft music and everything. But I knew you wouldn't like that. You would appreciate it, but not enjoy it a bit."

Kei smiles. For Kuroo thinking about what he likes, he is touched. Kuroo is always very thoughtful. Since the first time he asked Kei the right to court him, he is so considerate and attentive to what Kei wants and thinks. The alpha also doesn't feel put off by Kei's sharp tongue and aloofness. He does, instead, match Kei's saltiness with his quick and provocative wits and Kei's introvert self with his out going personality. Kei feels very lucky indeed to have Kuroo as an alpha.

Kuroo pays for their ticket and Kei immediately tugs his hand to the Dinosaur Expo. Kuroo laughs at his childlike enthusiasm. All through the exhibition, Kei tells Kuroo the facts he knows about every dinosaur on display. Kuroo is ooh-ing and aah-ing to each and everything Kei says. They also visit the souvenir shop after. Kei buys a cartoon-style triceratops key chain.

"Ah, I will buy this one so we can match!" Kuroo says, holding a saber-tooth key chain.

Kei laughs. "But, Kuroo-san, they aren't even from the same timeline!"

"Ehh, but they both prehistoric. And it's a cat, so it's perfect," Kuroo says smugly.

"Alright, alright," Kei takes both key chains to the cashier. "Honestly though, you and your cats."

"Like you are any better with your dinosaurs," Kuroo retorts.

Kuroo argues when Kei takes his wallet out. But one look from Kei, he shuts up and lets the younger male pay. Kei feels it's only fair. Kuroo has paid their lunch and tickets after all.

"So, where to next?" Kei asks.

"I actually didn't plan anything after this," Kuroo says s little sheepishly. Kei smiles.

"What about we take a walk in that park? The weather is nice," Kei says. "And after, we can have dinner somewhere."

"Alright," Kuroo says.

They walk through the canopy of trees, holding hands and chatting. Kei feels all the stress melts off of his body. After almost a year moving to Tokyo to study, Kei has already used to the city life. But sometimes, he misses the calmness of his neighborhood in Miyagi. He used to love exploring the forest near his home whenever he needed to be alone. But he has no time to unwind like this for months.

"This is so nice," he says to Kuroo when they stop to rest. They sit on a bench near the pond.

"Yeah," Kuroo agrees. He takes a big breath and stretches his long limbs. "I haven't felt this relax for a long time."

"Me too," Kei sits back and closes his eyes. The air is crisps and clean, the afternoon sun is gentle, the sounds of birds chirping. "We should do this more often, Kuroo-san." Kuroo hums.

But the sun start to set and the weather becomes colder after a while. The both of them decide to go look for some dinner before going back home.

Kuroo walks Kei back to his apartment. In front of the door, they stand face to face.

"Thanks for today, Kuroo-san," Kei says. "I had so much fun."

Kuroo smiles. "Me too."

Kei smiles back. Kuroo then reaches for Kei's cheeks and gives him a gentle kiss. Kei moves closer. He angle his head to deepen the kiss. Kuroo hums into his lips approvingly.

After a while, they separate themselves. Kuroo caresses Kei cheek gently. "I better get going. Good night, Moonshine."

"Good night, Kuroo-san," Kei says. But before Kuroo can walk away, Kei grabs Kuroo's jacket sleeve. "Um, Kuroo-san."

"What is it?"

Kei bows his head. He looks at Kuroo from between his eyelashes. "Stay the night?" he says shyly.

Kuroo smirks predatorily. He takes Kei into his arms. "With pleasure," the alpha says with deep growling voice.

Kei shivers. He quickly unlocks his door and takes Kuroo inside. Before the door even closes completely, Kuroo already has claimed Kei's lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! I missed the deadline I set for myself, I'm actually rather disappointed. A lot of bad events happened to me this month, so it was hard to write anything. But I'm glad at least I can finish this in February. At least the month is still correct. Lol
> 
> Thank you for reading my story and leaving comments and kudos! Much appreciated! They are one of the things that keep me going. I will write more fluffs for this collection. So I hope you will come and read my stories about the love life of Kei and Tetsurou.
> 
> Much love,  
> Nu  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This was intended to be finished on Valentine. But something or other came out and I failed to do that. LOL
> 
> Anyway, i hope you will still enjoy this story.
> 
> For the ones that have read it, I re-write the first 3 chapters. Because they were kinda sucks, but i don't know if these ones are better. So if you have time, please re-read it.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments!
> 
> <3  
> Nu


End file.
